vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fellowship of Plenty
Bureau 13 File: This is a religion that comes from Greyhawke. The Fellowship of Plenty is common in the Coranth Empire. They run Anton Expediters and currently have a trade mission on Earth. They bought up a defunct mega church in Los Angeles and have set up shop (The main auditorium is for rent). The Fellowship of Plenty is the second most active Greyhawke religion and the most active in the United States. As is usual all information presented here is from the cult viewpoint and no allowance has been made for Earth viewpoints or veracity. The Agent is urged to never argue religion with a priest. This is a pointless exercise that makes enemies from potential friends. Basic Information *'God worshipped:' Nathaniel Anton -- Management, Sales Sacred Color: Red Arthur Anton -- Physical support Sacred Color: Blue Kana Anton -- Research & Development. Sacred Color: Green *'Sphere of Influence:' Commerce *'Sacred Animal:' Wolf *'Place of Worship:' Temple *'Worship Days:' Firstday of the month *'Holy Days:' Godsday Air 3.16 (November 17) The gods are born. The miracle of the three twins. A great time to open for the first time, the auspicious date for new ventures. A time of feasting and revelry. Ascension Day Fire 2.6 (July 8) The three twins become gods. Bring that special gift to the temple. Clean repair and rededicate holy places. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' As the worshiper wishes, gold and goods, service to the temple ,etc. Blood is under advisement. *'Holy Writings:' The Price of Doing Business; Guidebook to business ethics and practices, also holds a few gems on life in general. *'Favored Deities:' Vala, Good Children of Eve *'Disliked deities:' Any bad for business *'Favored Governments:' Eyrie, Cornath *'Disliked Governments:' Domain, Haven, Rank Teachings and Other Information Worshiper Requirements *'Typical Worshiper:' Merchant *'Sex of worshiper:' Any *Minimum Age: Any *'Race:' Any *'Worship of Other Gods?:' Yes *'If Yes, Any restrictions?:' Stick to deities that cover what we don't. Commandments *'War & Fighting:' War is bad for business, being conquered is worse. Wars of conquest may raise profit in the short run, but taxes will rise to meet them. A government that tells you otherwise is either burning the treasury or lying. Wars of spite or vengeance will destroy whoever starts them, don't. Wars of defense must be fought, no matter what the cost. *'Love and Marriage:' Good stuff. This sect will perform marriages, sanctifying the union. However, we make no rule of marriage other than to be faithful to what union you make, whatever its form. *'Duty to Liege Lord:' Support your local government. The more you insert yourself the more say you have when decisions important to you are made. Be vocal, be helpful, be there. *'Self Interests:' Of course take care of yourself. After all living well is the best revenge. But remember moderation in all things, especially moderation. -- A well honed sense of curiosity leavened by caution and precaution keep life worth living, and provides endless opportunities to better ones self. *'Others Needs:' Charity is one of the best tools of the modern merchant. Be generous and public. Secret giving is for the filthy rich and monks. *'Duty to Religion:' Hey! Who's there when you need us? Healing spells, Cure Disease, Remove Curse when the natives get restless. Support your local temple. *'The Price of Doing Business:' Give good value for a fair price. This rule over all others. -- The customer is always right. -- When the customer is wrong, see above. -- Never lie, a lying merchant is not long in business. Never let the customer lie to himself. When this happens he will blame you and swear to every god in heaven that the words came from your own mouth. You may win this fight in court, but not in the marketplace. -- Do not cut your neighbor's throat. Merchants who strive together in friendly competition will survive hardship. Note; if your neighbor does not share this philosophy, suck the bastard dry. -- Inferior goods and over spiced food will haunt you. *'Afterlife Expectations:' A pillar is only as good as its base. Faithfulness will be rewarded using guidelines set forth by the Vala and Nathaniel Sr. Clerical Requirements *'Name of Order:' Fellowship of Plenty *'tatement of Mission:' Serve and protect the merchants that follow the tenets of the Antons. Advertise to those that are unaware of all we have to offer. *'Sex of Cleric:' Any *'Minimum age:' Adult *'Race:' Any *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' Priests may marry with permission after their initial training. Casual coupling is allowed, but care should be taken to avoid unwanted children. Clergy are responsible for children they bring forth. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' Any you can acquire *'Oaths of Ordination:' Obedience, service *'Special Attributes Needed:' Minimum Intelligence of 12. -- A priest must be an outgoing and cheerful person, even when they're not. Introverts need not apply. *'Special Abilities Given by Level & Division:' Note: Most adventuring Priests will be in the Nathaniel Division (Management, Sales). Priests of the other divisions would adventure only to fulfill certain needs, and would not make a career out of it. General: A priest will start with the skills of Read/write Quenya, Read/Write Kellin (clerical language), and the upper class University Pak. Management, Sales: A priest will have the skills of Profession Accounting +2, Knowledge History +1, Religion +2, and Heraldry +2, Diplomacy +2, Appraising +2. Physical support: A priest will have the skills of Healing +2, Knowledge Herbalism +2, and Religion +1. Any Profession +3 and Any Craft +3. Research & Development: A priest will have +11 ranks to any knowledge skills. No more than +3 to any given knowledge skill. *'Weapons Allowed:' A Priest should learn one weapon for defense, any weapon will do. *'Armor Allowed:' Armor is the mark of someone looking for a fight. You may protect yourself, but don't be obvious with it. *'Special Commandments:' You are the example of your god, the front man, the first person people see. Keep this in mind, a potential worshiper's entire impression of the faith can be formed by their first encounter with you. -- Do everything within reason to say yes. No is not a good word, but don't be afraid of it. When reason fails, refund their money and show them the door. -- Smile, especially when it hurts. Clerical Ranks Seminarian 0 to 1st level *''Duties:'' Study, study, and study some more. Four year course of arts, sciences, and clerical magic, more if the candidate lacks basic education. *''Privileges:'' Seminarians must stay cloistered during their training. This does not mean the hair shirt, time off is to be had, and recreational facilities are maintained in all Seminaries. *''Vestments:'' Grey cassock, with hood. Priest 1st level and up *''Duties:'' The Priest is the front man for the faith. He (or she) performs the worship services, judges disputes, dispenses sacraments, heals, etc. and so on. Priests will specialize one of the three divisions, they will wear the symbol of that branch of the clergy. *''Privileges:'' Priests receive the full support of the temple for any personal needs or those of their family or adventuring associates. (Donations by non-member associates are gladly taken). *''Vestments:'' White cassock with the holy symbol on the left shoulder. Senior minimum 8th level *''Duties:'' Seniors are the primary managers of the sect. They handle all administrative tasks that the sect requires. So Seniors are trouble-shooters, serious field operatives for cases that the average Priest can't crack. *''Privileges:'' Seniors can call on the church for extraordinary measures, and are given a high standard of living. *''Vestments:'' White cassock with the holy symbol on the left shoulder, the sleeves, collar, and hem are bordered in their division color. Elder 14th level minimum *''Duties:'' Elders run the major territories of the church, they head the departments of their respective divisions. *''Privileges:'' Elders can pretty much have what they want. *''Vestments:'' Cassock in their division color with the holy symbol on the left shoulder. Who's Who -- The Fellowship of Plenty The Gods The gods of The Fellowship of Plenty came to be in what is known as the Miracle of the three twins. The brothers are indeed twins, all three of them, and it was thus. Molly Abba, with child to Tommie Elsoria Patriarch of the Elves, was in another manifestation enjoying the company of National Anton the Emperor of Coranth. Molly thought herself immune to the usual effect of an affair with a vampire while pregnant, it was not the current manifestation that was with child. But, the nature of gods will show. That manifestation did get with child, and in due time all three where born in the same hour. Each with two fathers, and one mother, each a twin of the other. As befits the heroic birth, the three where given a heroic training. Versed in magic by Abba Eecreeana, in war by Kirt Hellreaver, in the arts of diplomacy by Tommie Elsoria, and in the way of their shared heritage by Nathaniel Anton III. Even it is said, in tones whispered, by the mysterious being called Traveler. Together then they set out of make their fortune in the world, and the tales of such adventure are indeed the stuff of legend. As they amassed power and wealth, the three came into the nature bestowed by their fathers, immortality. It was then they decided to share the knowledge and experience they had earned with others, and they founded the Temple Division. Nathaniel Anton Management, Sales Nathaniel is the true vampire, that is a vampire born as a vampire. As such he is possessed of all the strengths of such, and considerably less weakness. Nathaniel, named for his Paternal grandfather Nathaniel Anton II or "Old Nat" as he is called, is the planner and drive of the three. It is he that suggests adventure and leads his brothers. Nathaniel has the power of the true vampire, as well as those of a magician and fighter. Arthur Anton Physical support Arthur, named for Arthur McGuire, his maternal grandfather, is the second of the three. He excels with all that is mechanical, or with any magic items. He can repair anything broken, by will alone, or make what ever is needed from what is there. Trained also as a fighter and healer. Kana Anton Research & Development Kana is the last of the three, named for his paternal Grandfather, Kana Elsoria, half of the dual god Kalmalian, who was lost in the third undying war. He is the inventor and creator of the three. Where his brothers might fail, he will succeed. Kana is also trained as a fighter and craft. Additionally any of the brothers can use the powers and abilities of the other two. Important Persons Famtina Breathel Elsoria Director Internal Affairs Famtina, a high radical half-phoenix is the chief troubleshooter for Anton Inc. If she is looking into something, be assured that heads are about to roll. Normally a sweet and romantic type, Famtina is hard as nails on the job. She is known to relax when outside the inner circle, but that does not mean you can get away with anything. Reva Personal Servant Reva, a female centaur is a rumored former (former?) Rider of Aquilin. Known to be very old and very loyal to her chosen Lords. Her appearance has none of the anxiety that a visit from Famtina brings. Reva just likes to check things out. Reva is known well for her laid back approach to anything, but threats to her loved ones or their interest brings the old warrior out in her. Corwin Egleton Elder of Marketing "Old is not helpless", is Corwin's favorite expression. He is well known for leaving men, and women, half his age puffing in his wake. He carries a cane, but that seems more for pointing and poking than walking with. Corwin is one of those disgusting indefatigable types, impatient with everything, wanting it done "yesterday, by damn!" If is was not for the fact that he did get things done and was very good at it, no one could stand him. Elisa Tammerman Elder of Physical Support A hands on type Elisa often chaffs at the restrictions of the office and longs to be back in action. While efficient at her job she has no love for it, and if not called to the task would not have touched it. Callan Hardrock Elder of Research & Development Dwarf male. Callan is to most people slow, he calls it through. He checks and rechecks, but in spite of the fact that his juniors are tearing hair, nothing gets past him. While you might think this type would demand the practical, he has been known to approve a research request when the answer to the question "What do you expect to gain form this?" is "I have no idea." Friends & Enemies The Anton's have no real favorites, other than family, nor have they made or call any other deity enemies. They will respect the Vala who they recognize as the First Children and entitles to the benefit that might bring. They can also be expected to favor family and close friends, named earlier. Category:Religion of Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Category:Business